Incognito
by thewhimsicalityofitall
Summary: Everyone has secrets, even the friendly, sweet Morgana Knight .One regular day she is introduced to someone, who happens to be the spitting image of a certain greek hottie, will he help her find happiness? or just intensify her misery? an Apollo/OC story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of the characters are the rightful property of Rick Riordan

This is my first story so you can already guess it's a bit rocky, but please know I am trying my best and I always go back on it an re-edit and re-edit, so bear with me please.

Also Traffic Stats is being a bit of a biatch right now so I cant see if anyone really checked this story out... are you still there?Reviews are highly appreciated! If you notice any mistakes(grammar or spelling) or any ideas and contributions don't be afraid to tell me! And everyone will be recognized for their help :)

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

It was a beautiful and bright Saturday afternoon, there was not a single cloud in the sky, there was a gentle breeze, and being the daughter of the god of summer lets just say days like this and I get along great. Since it was a weekend, training, or Greek lessons were finished before lunch and we were left to do whatever we pleased.

A great number of campers, consisting mostly of the children of Aphrodite, Apollo, Notus, and the lone child of Poseidon, were at the beach either playing in the refreshing water, getting a tan, or playing volleyball. The daughters of Demeter were having their annual weekend garden club, some of Hermes's children were planning a raid on the camp store led by the mischievous Stoll brothers, and the rest were just hanging around spending their time with their friends.

I was at the beach sunbathing with Annabeth. I know what you're thinking, what the hell is Annabeth doing sunbathing? Well two words, Percy Jackson. Percy was swimming, well more like scuba diving, and being the good girlfriend she was, Annabeth decided she would accompany him at the beach.

I liked Annabeth, even though she was two years younger than me, she sometimes acted more mature than I did.

"So how's your new home?" Annabeth asked me propping on her shoulders and facing me.

"It's really beautiful…but honestly? I miss the Hermes cabin" I sighed, propping on my shoulders as well.

"You don't like it there?"

"What? Of course I do, have you been inside its like a modern day cabana! Its just that I've been here for 5 years, 4 and a half of those I spent at the Hermes cabin,and yes, I hated having to sleep on the floor with a dusty sleeping bag and not having an actual closet to put my things in but at least—"

"At least you're around good friends and you're _never _bored."

Annabeth and I looked at whom the voice belonged to and weren't surprised to find a dripping wet Percy Jackson.

"Exactly! Especially with those damn Stoll brothers who overheard that the chain of my necklace is actually made of real gold."

"You love them." Percy teased, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

Annabeth blushed and Percy just buried his face in her hair.

"Oh-kay, I'm starting to feel like I'm your chaperone, have fun kids." I said suggestively at both of them, laughing at their beet red faces.

Gathering my things and shaking out the sand off my honey blonde hair I walked back to my cabin.

My cabin looked like the ultimate beach house, it could've easily been confused with Poseidon's cabin if you were new in camp but it was a bit more homey, and there was always an aura of warmth around it.

I opened the door finding the cabin empty.

_Go figures, of course they're all still at the beach._

I dropped my things at my bed, grabbed a towel and headed to my bathroom. The perks of having few, four to be exact, half siblings, we never had to worry about overpopulation that during the construction of our cabin we were able to convince Chiron that we could each have our own personal bathroom.

After a long and calming hot shower and changing into a sundress and a pair of wedges I sat on my vanity plaiting my long tresses while humming an old Greek lullaby. Pleased with my appearance I grabbed a random book and decided to sit at the comfiest couch on our front porch reading it.

Halfway through my book, well quite frankly, I got bored.

Getting into a much more comfy position in the couch my eyes scanned around camp. Landing on my friend Austin and a new camper?

He looked about my age, sandy blonde hair, tan skin, and wow this guy was hot.

He was obviously a son of Apollo, boy was the spitting image of the god, well from what I've heard.

_Was boy even the right word?_ I wondered to myself my head tilting to one side in wonder.

And then all of a sudden his blue eyes were staring directly at my blue eyes.

Which probably twice the size they usually were because I just realized i was staring at him.

_Oh fuck_!

He said something to Paul, probably asking who the creepy lunatic staring at him was, when I mentally gave myself a quick lecture.

_Okay Morgana, stop being creepy and just read your book, don't even glance up again okay?_

As smoothly as I possibly could I got my book and began reading again, okay I wasn't really reading, I was so embarrassed about staring that I just pretended to be reading the book. I spared another glance and almost regretted it, they were walking towards me.

_Well, might as well be welcoming, hmm how do I go? Hey I'm Morgana! Sorry about eye stalking you a few minutes ago, I'm not like that really, wanna be friends?_

Taking a deep breath, I placed my book down and walked towards them with a friendly smile.

"Hey Austin."

"hey." Austin replied with his big cheshire cat grin.

"I'm Morgana Knight." this time facing his companion reaching my hand to him.

He took it with a smile before replying "Yeah, I'm uhh Paul."

When his hand touched mine I suddenly felt a warmth overcome me. _Is this a child of the sun god thing?_

"Paul?" I asked

"Oh, uh Paul Lowskee." he said rather shyly

I stifled a laugh, biting my lip.

"Yeah it's kind of ridiculous."

"God I'm so sorry that was rude, so you're new here at camp?"

" Yeah I just got in about two hours ago."

"So how do you like your cabin?"

"How'd you know I already belong to a cabin?"

"You're still holding my hand." I said softly, avoiding his question. Because my answer would've been creepy.

_Oh, because I've kind of been staring at you and from what I've gathered, you are the spitting image of the sun god._

He chuckled a bit before reluctantly letting go, and then the warmth just left like that.

"Sorry I've been told I have boundary issues.'

I laughed at that, quirking an eyebrow. I was about to reply, when someone cleared his throat beside us.

It was Austin looking very uncomfortable, causing me to feel embarrassed and ashamed of ignoring Austin, who was like one of my good friends here at Camp-Half Blood.

"Well it was nice meeting you." I told Paul casually, " So I'll catch you guys later?" this time acknowledging Austin as well, before climbing the short three steps up our porch, grabbing my book and walked toward the cabin.

When I reached the door I heard Paul call out behind me

"Please remove the s, I will take you for your word, Till we meet again."

I laughed loudly at this.

"Seriously? 'Please remove the s, I will take you for your word, Till we meet again'" turning to face him and okay a slightly annoyed Austin.

"You wound me Morgana." he said innocently faking hurt but his eyes showed the exact opposite.

"_Goodbye_ Paul." I said still smiling before shutting the door behind me.

Laughing silently to myself, I plopped down to my bed, giggling a bit when all the little insignificant pillows fell to the floor, before moving into a much more comfortable position.

Before being washed over by sleep I only had one thought in my mind.

_I like the way he says Morgana_


	2. Chapter 2

Musicality101 added me to their Story Alert soo I got super excited.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. sigh not even Mrs. O'Leary

I swear chapter 3 is gonna be more eventful and organized. But it's gonna take some time for me to update since I have school again :(

PLease review reader... You have no idea how a single review could honestly boost a writers confidence.

* * *

><p>MPOV<p>

"Where in the name of Hades am I?" I muttered, before gasping when I finally took in my surroundings.

I was in a garden, it looked like the ones that you'd see in post cards and send to your loved ones back home, here were flowers everywhere, some thanks to Katie I actually recognized. Some trees grew about the place as well and a cobblestone pathway wide enough for two people to walk side-by-side by. And then I heard it, the childish laughter as clear as bells.

I knew that I was in a dream but instinctively my training kicked in, I suddenly was in a defensive position, and with a flick of my hand the wind immediately disappeared. I needed accurate senses right now; the wind will simply confuse me.

"Who's there?" I asked with false bravery, without a weapon I could be an easy target.

"Calm down Morgana, I only wish to talk." Said a musical voice

I turned around slowly and was stunned at who I saw. Quickly regaining my composure I did a curtsy as a sign of respect. _I'm still wearing my sundress, weird._

"Aphrodite."

"You are smart!" she giggled.

Thinking it would be bad to upset the goddess I simply smiled at her. Seeing I wouldn't respond, she continued.

"Well, you're probably wondering why I decided to have a little chat, you know woman-to-woman." She said with a wink

I nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

Her smiled even wider, and with a clap of her hand a marble bench appeared out of nowhere; taking a seat on it she patted the seat next to her.

Being respectful I sat down next to her.

"So what is the topic of this 'woman-to-woman chat'"? I asked politely

"Well love of course!" She said like it was the plainest thing in the world.

Well she was the goddess of love, why else would we be having this, uh, pleasant chat in my dreams.

"Love?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm, you and—, Wait! What's the fun in that!" she laughed slapping me playfully on the shoulder.

"Me and ?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"Just giving you a little, what do you call it? Oh yes, a heads up about it dear!"

before she started shimmering away.

"Aphrodite wait!" I called out, but too late she was gone, except the scent of perfume and fluttering hearts at the place she was moments ago.

I leaned back in the bench.

_Great, the goddess of love has an interest in my love life. Now how do I get out of here? Don't these usually end with me suddenly back at my bed gasping and drenched in sweat?_

I nearly screamed my lungs of when Aphrodite suddenly popped out in front of me,

"I don't like your hair like that, you should keep it down and wavy."

And just as she re-vanished I woke up on my bed gasping, except I wasn't drenched in sweat instead my hair was down and when I looked at my mirror, perfectly styled.

"Well that did the trick."

Noticing it was time for dinner I straightened my clothes and headed to the mess hall. On the way there 7 Aphrodite girls completed my hair.

_Course you do, your mom thought it would _

Okay I was being a bit of a douche but I was a bit peeved at the goddess of love, she did just leave me hanging and now curiosity was eating me alive!

Taking a seat at my table in front of my favorite half twin Bonnie, who was 18 like me, I caught the eye of Travis and he gave me an exaggerated thumbs up mouthing the words, _WOAH HAIR PORN!, _causing me to laugh so badly and sticking my tongue out at him, which he just grinned that cheshire grin, Connor finally noticing mouths as well, _I TOTALLY AGREE!_

"Tell me again why you and Travis are 'just friends' again?" Devon asked me eying and Travis and using the air-bunnies taking the seat next to me.

I simply smiled at my younger half-brother.

"Because dating Trav would be like dating my brother if I had a brother, like dating you!"

Bonnie obviously getting bored about the conversation suddenly changed the topic,

"Oh my gods of Olympian did you see the new guy today?" she asked in her chirpy voice.

"Yeah, you mean Paul Lowskee?" I asked half-interested, my dream still in my head

"Wait Lowskee?" she asked me in disbelief

"Why did I say it wrong?"

"I don't know…" she admitted a bit crestfallen

"Bonnie are you alright?" I asked putting my full attention into the conversation now. _Oh my gods, did I miss something important why is she upset? _

I may have been overreacting but as much as I loved Bonnie, I hated being around her when she was in her mood swings. She always ended up insulting the very person _comforting _her.

"He refused to tell everyone else his last name Morgana." She asked her eyes squinting at me a devious smirk showing on her lips.

I sighed deeply, well at least she wasn't a having a temper tantrum. Teasing Bonnie I can easily handle.

"Look Bon, it's not a big deal, Austin was there as well." I said keeping my voice casual, ignoring the stupid flutter in my stomach.

"Mmhmm, then why is he staring at you." She said her queen bitch smirk intact.

"This is ridiculous Bonnie he is not!" I retorted

'Then look behind you." She challenged obviously enjoying herself.

"No." I whisper shouted

"Do it."

"No"

"Come on don't be a wuss."

"Not working.

"Do it."

"No"

"If he's not looking then what's the harm?"

_He might think I'm staring at him! AGAIN!_

"You know what fine, just know I hate you."

"Love you too sis."

And after glaring at Bonnie I turned around facing the Apollo table.

And I was shocked to see that he was staring at me, and shamelessly so that when I glanced around I saw other girls from different tables glaring at me. I was thinking about turning around immediately but I couldn't. His eyes were boring into mine. It seemed like an hour passed when finally he let go of the eye contact and shot me a cocky grin, I rolled my eyes at him with a shy smile. And as if a mutual understanding was between us I turned around and he began eating his food.

"Wow."

"Oh shut up Devon." I said fiercely, although losing the fierce factor with my now evident blush.

"I told you so." Bonnie said obviously pleased with herself and a bit jealous? _Probably not jealous._

"So how did you meet hottie-with-a-body anyways?" she continued innocently

I laughed at this before replying, "Do you want what went down, or my insight included?"

"Your insight included please."

I took a deep sigh, well might as well tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! :) , I want to say thank you for all the sweet reviews, the story alerts, and for adding this on your favorite story.

Excuse time! Okay so I practically rewrote the ENTIRE thing, because the original one had a bit of a serious tone and it sucked so I changed it into this, hope you enjoy, and have a great week..

Oh and belated happy new year!

MPOV

Halfway through dinner I was finally able to convince Bonnie that I would tell her back at the cabin, and not in a room full of eager ears. Sighing contentedly, I began to munch on the plate of strawberries next to me, losing myself in my thoughts when I felt somebody tapping my shoulder.

I turned my head to the right to see the camps ultimate power couple, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson

"Well hello love birds," I teased lightly earning a chuckle from Percy, "how can I help you today?"

"We kind of need to talk to you." Percy said politely hid hands intertwined with Annabeths.

"Fast." Annabeth added quickly, earning an eye roll from the other demigod

Quickly sensing her discomfort I agreed.

"Tell you later? " I asked Bonnie

"You better!"

Percy and Annabeth walked two steps ahead of me, instead of their usual playful banter they kept muttering to each other with very angry expressions. Their intertwined hands, instead of looking sweet, looked like they were clasping on the other to make them feel pain or discomfort.

_What's got these two out of honeymoon land?_

Deciding it was dumb to comment I followed them without a peep, having been a victim of Annabeths anger before.

I wasn't surprised when they led me to the amphitheater, because it was always uninhabited during meals, the couple took a seat at the small table at the side and gestured me to follow their suit.

"Well?"

"Okay it's not a big deal." Percy started casually leaning back on his chair.

"It is a big deal!" Annabeth shouted in frustration

"No its not!

"Yes!"

"You're wrong!"

"_You're_ wrong!"

"Guys! Calm down!" I shouted louder than their squabbling, pounding my palms on the table for mass effect, "Your bickering is causing a migraine! Can you tell what's up and let me decide?"

" I _really _don't see the point in this, the guy might just want a break, I know I would." Percy muttered from his chair,

_Oh great! Here we go again..._

"Well you would think that seaweed brain!"

"Excuse me?"

And then another round of arguing began, often repeating the lines: "he's dangerous Jackson." or " The poor guy probably wants a break, and camp half bloods the best place to have that for his kind!"

_I was not kidding about that migraine, I cant deal with this right now! Oh fuck it, when I go back to Bonnie it'll be a whole other round of shrieking. _

Having finally reached my limit, I stood up and began to leave.

"Wait!", Annabeth called, "where are you going?

"Obviously you two have mixed feelings about telling me, so instead of wasting all of our time here, why don't you two work this out, and then tell me." I simply said before leaving, without another word.

I was walking aimlessly around Camp Half-blood avoiding the fireplace, where everybody was probably having the sing-a-long. Stopping in my tracks I grasped my head in my hands, I keep having the worst headaches ever since my dream about Aphrodite. It was like the goddess of love was punishing me for not having figured out who my "love" was. Finding the pain unbearable I thought of the one place where it might wash away,_ the beach._

Practically running my way as silently as possible to Fireworks beach, I quickly dropped on my butt when I reached the shore giggling a bit when all the sand I landed on splattered everywhere.

And as soon as the summer breeze hit my face all the pain vanished. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply letting the wind heal me with every blow. It was kind of the same with Percy and how the water healed him, the wind gave me strength.

"Hello there stranger, not surprised to see you here, so tell me whats up?"

I did not need to open my eyes to know it was Paul, the worst haiku writer ever. Nevertheless, I turned my head towards him and smiled,

"Shouldn't you be at the campfire?"

"Why should I?" he asked moving towards me.

"I dont know, isn't that your cabins thing?"

"Nah, I hate sharing the spot light." he said with a grin taking a seat next to me.

"Very charming." I said sarcastically, but in a playful manner.

He simply just bumped me with his shoulder lightly before responding, "I am quite disappointed." a grin starting to form

I gave him a questioning look making his grin grow wider. "Just because your the daughter of the god of summer doesn't mean you should be covered in sand."

He started laughing when I reached my hand on my hair and sand started falling out, and I joined in.

When we finished our little laugh trip he reached over and brush the sand off my shoulders, "I guess I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice." I said smiling.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked still brushing some sand off of me, his cheshire grin intact.

It took me a while to respond but he stayed quiet,

"You know growing up, before I knew any of this was real, I hated my dad. I hated how he just left us, I hated how he just left her. But being a little child I especially hated how every other kid showed off their dads when they picked them up from school, and poor Morgana Knight had to walk all the way to the facility for her mom," I said with a laugh full of spite, Paul remained quiet only nodding and rubbing my back in comfort, " she didn't handle it very well, him abandoning her, she still cant handle it, and I hated him for that, for what he did to her."

"Hey, you don't have to talk it right now." Paul said soothingly, I gave him a small smile, not realizing how there were tears in my eyes and sadness in his?

"It's fine I want to, I have to." He simply nodded, and I was grateful because I needed to get this out of my system.

"It took me years to realize that it was wrong for me to feel so much anger at my father, and I have this camp to thank for that. When I discovered who he was everything made sense. He's a god, she's a mortal, that's one love story that has no happy ending, it's not their fault they don't stay around why would they? 50 years from now all their lovers will be old, or dead and they'd still be alive and young. It's not their fault, it's just the way things are. And my father's the god of the summer wind! Of course he's a free spirit, mortals would just hold him down."

I stared into nothingness for a moment catching my breath, not noticing how Paul was practically gaping at me.

"You don't hate the gods?" he asked a bit surprised

"Of course not." I replied softly

"Even when your dad abandoned you?" He asked softly as well his face inching towards mine.

"Whenever I feel the summer wind a feeling of serenity fills me," I began to explain, " my father he gave me these gifts, he's my strength, so in a way he never left me. He was always there, guiding me, protecting me, I just wasn't paying enough attention."

"Do you like m- I mean, Apollo?" he asked casually, but his eyes kind of gave away his casual facade, showing the exact opposite for some weird reason.

"Hmm... yes..." I said not really thinking about it, because I realized our faces were inches apart, I could feel his breath on my skin and my heartbeat started to pace.

"You're perfect." he whispered more to himself, I chuckled at that.

"Do you think we could stop talking about our parents?" I said barely in a whisper

"Why?" he asked a bit alarmed, _Why does he do that?_

"Because I'm about to kiss you," I said softly

"And what kind of gentleman would I be if I denied you of your request."

before I could respond, his lips were already on mine. The kiss was amazing, it was a gentle kiss, but it was filled with passion, sincerity, and the desperate need for acceptance and love. When we finally broke apart for some air, he had a smile on his face, and I was feeling a blush creep because I probably had a goofier one.

"Now that you know something about me," I said trying to hide the exhilaration I was feeling, "Tell me about you."

He nodded before giving me a soft peck on the lips,

"I will tomorrow, but I can hear the screeches of those harpies coming nearer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, has it been a while? It feels like forever for me! Thank you for all the sweet reviews, I love you all! Thank you for alerting and favorit-ing this story!Enjoy :) Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

><p>It was 8:00 am, on a Sunday. Training starts at 1 so I gathered, okay more like dragged, Bonnie, Austin, Travis, Connor, Katie, and Paul to a table on the porch at Big House. We were filling out applications to different colleges since we were all seniors in high school. Everyone but Katie and me were not excited to do this.<p>

"Why do we have to do this again?" Travis groaned throwing his pen across the table.

"Because Trav—" I began my explanation for the hundredth time, handing his pen back, but was cut off.

"Because Travis one day we will have enough of all this training and fighting and we'll want to live in the real world, and in the real world we need to get jobs for money, so that we'd have a good life. And you cant exactly put how much monsters you've killed on a job resume." Paul stated, in a girly voice obviously mocking me, with a smirk that could challenge Draco Malfoy's.

"Oh ha ha." I said sarcastically, bumping him playfully with my shoulder.

Making him pout before winking at me.

"Soo, what's going on with you two? Any assumptions Conn?" Travis began a devilish glint in his eyes.

"I don't know Trav, it looks a bit more than the whole 'buddy-buddy thing'" Connor replied following placing his hand on his chin with an inquisitive look.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Paul drawled, making me give him a _wait what?_ look, "It is quite simple, I want to court your sister, it's cool right Bonnie?" He finished with a proud grin, everybody's jaws dropped except mine, because I bursted out laughing.

Paul feigned hurt, having a big pout and the cutest puppy dog eyes, "Is that rejection?"

Everybody's eyes were suddenly on me; composing myself I had a shy smile on my face and continued filling my application for NYU, major in history.

"No, I just think your haiku was a bit off," I stated simply before turning to Katie, who had a _tell me everything when the guys aren't here _look on her face, "Do you think it's valid if Chiron writes our letter of recommendation?"

"Maybe," she said, being my best friend she immediately knew I didn't really want to have a girl talk about Paul in front of the guys, she turned to Travis, who is absolutely smitten for her, and would jump in the lake naked if she asked him to, "Hey Trav I can't figure this out, can you help me?"

"Of course." Travis replied immediately sounding like he was being hypnotized.

"Absolutely pathetic." Austin muttered, towards Travis who was now standing behind Katie, his eyebrows scrunched as he helped her out.

"Its just sad really." Bonnie commented as well, before turning returning to her work.

Chuckling at how thick Travis can be I practically froze in shock when Paul's lips were practically brushing my ear and he whispered, "So it's a yes?"

I turned to him a playful smile on my lips, which he raised his eyebrow to.

"No, it's a maybe, but dinner wouldn't hurt." I whispered back with a wink before returning to my work not giving him another glance.

He chuckled at my response, shaking his head he continued on his own.

When 12:30 finally arrived we've sealed the last envelope and placed all on the table each of us with a lazy grin that _we_ were _finally_ finished.

"Do you think we'll actually get in to any of the schools?" Bonnie asked suddenly, getting everyones attention.

"What do you mean Bon?" I asked curiously, taking a more comfortable position on the chair.

"Well, it's part of the demigod package right? Dyslexia, ADHD, doesn't really mix with ace student."

"Don't be ridiculous, we'll get in somewhere," I sighed resting my head on my knees, whispering the last part, "we have to."

Everyone nodded in understanding, but Paul gave me a questioning look.

_Later_, I mouthed.

"Besides!"Connor boomed, getting everyones attention much to his pleasure.

"If that fails," Travis continued

"We'll do what our blessed father—"

"—bless him." Travis interjected making everyone laugh and crinkle their nose at him

"does best!"

"STEAL!" they finished in unison, voices dripping with pride, giving each other high fives.

"You guys are impossible!" Katie laughed lovingly towards Travis, starting the teasing.

Austin and Paul sung Katie and Travis sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G , in a cappella, everyone except the pair chanted along laughing as Katie blushed furiously and laughing even harder when Travis joined in.

"Okay,_ enough!_ It's one o'clock already! Training time you immature demigods!" Katie squeaked absolutely irritated.

Everybody pouted when Paul suddenly stood up laughing, "Awww! We love you two Katie!"

Smiling at Paul I stood up as well, knowing exactly what would piss her off even more, with my arms wide open, "Group hug!"

"Ewww! No! NO!" Katie protested as we engulfed her in a big group hug, when we finally let go of her she looked absolutely furious.

"You guys are—" She started her nose flaring

"SCATTER!" Connor ordered, grabbing his jacket and running off towards his cabin, everyone immediately started grabbing there things as fast as they can so that they could bolt.

Laughing so hard I dropped everything on the floor, ducking immediately I grabbed my things,

"Take my hand if you want to escape!" I looked up to see Paul reaching his hand towards me, a wicked grin on his face.

Not needing to be told twice I grabbed his hand and we ran like crazy away from the Big House laughing like mad men.

As soon as we were sure Katie was a good distance away, we found ourselves in the middle of the strawberry field. His hand intertwined with mine, I felt warmth spread throughout me.

Paul was still laughing so hard, making me join in,

"I can't believe you did that!" I laughed sitting on a large rock, where a satyr would usually play his reed pipe for the strawberries.

Paul sat beside me, his eyes glistening with amusement, "Do you think they like me?"

"Of course they do!" I laughed, how could they not? After he initiated the whole _Lets piss of Katie, because Angry Katie=hilarious,_but I immediately stopped laughing when I realized the amusement in his eyes faded and were replaced by true insecurity.

Clearing my throat I asked softly, " Yeah, I think they like you, why?"

He sighed in relief, his muscles relaxing and he whispered huskily in my ear, "Good, because I think it wouldn't be ideal if the friends of the girl I liked hated me!"

"So you like me?" I asked playfully looking at him,

He gave me an _Are you kidding me? _look before it was replaced by the kind of expression you get when you have an epiphany.

"Okay, so it's to early for dinner, but," he rambled before composing himself, "Morgana Knight, would you give me the honor and have a picnic with me?"

I smiled at him before nodding,

"The other night I promised to tell you my story, it might bore you so," He smiled at me before lifting his closed hand to my face, and when he opened it, "Strawberry?"

I laughed gently at the gesture and took the strawberry. He waited for me to start munching on it before he spoke.

"Well my mom she's pretty well off, she would always tell me about how my father was the god of the sun, of course I always thought she was kidding, you know just some lame reason, to why he wasn't around. I guess it took the monsters a long time to find me because, I don't have dyslexia." he said stopping to watch my reaction.

"You don't have dyslexia?" I gaped a bit enviously.

Sensing my jealousy he smiled a bit before saying sweetly, "It's nothing to be jealous about love, it's the reason why I haven't been here sooner."

"Of course not, _love." _I said, mimicking him.

He just gave me a wink before continuing on about his story.

We spent hours talking about anything that came in our mind, of course there were a few awkward moments but he always found a way out of it. I learned that he was cocky, a bit vain, playful, mischievous, a tiny bit arrogant, but he could be sweet, and thoughtful. I knew I had so much more to learn about him and vice versa, and I couldn't wait till the next time we had a date?

"Chiron's going to kill me!" I exclaimed, hiding the fact I loved every second of our time together, "I just skipped a whole day of training!"

"You don't regret spending the day with me do you?" he asked, obviously worried that I would say yes, his muscles tensing

I gave him a small smile to reassure him and gave him a sweet kiss, "Of course not, but the next time we go on a date, it'd be best if it was on a Saturday."

"Since this a date, i guess were dating." He suddenly smirked, pulling me in for another kiss.


	5. Dont hate me

My dear lovely readers,

I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter….

You see life decided to throw something at me , something I'm still trying to figure out how to handle, so within all the drama let's just say I have what you call writers block. I have no idea if I should keep going on with the cute and light feel this story is going for or go to the other direction. Having not come up with anything in weeks, I decide to go to you. So please, tell me what you want. Do you want it light and fluffy or do you want it to take a darker turn.

I'm so sorry. I'm so thankful for all the sweet reviews and the favorites and the alerting for this story.

With Love, Michelle


End file.
